Superman: Legacies
by ImagineQueen
Summary: AU. Donner-verse. Clark Kent has moved on... He has a great career and a great life in general. Six years after saying goodbye, however, an old flame returns - with an interesting companion.


**Superman: Legacy**

**Summary: **

AU. Donner-verse. Clark Kent has moved on... He has a great career and a great life in general. Six years after saying goodbye, however, an old flame returns - with an interesting companion.

**Rating:**

T - we all know Lois Lane. She keeps a very extensive dictionary of foul words.

**Disclaimer:**

Superman is originally created by the amazing Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster. I own the words not the characters. DC and Warner Bros. own Supes and related characters.

* * *

**Chapter One: Back to Metropolis**

The bullpen buzzed with late-afternoon hype. Perry White, editor-in-chief, sat on top of his desk with eyebrows knotted and a cigar between his lips, puffing it while reading Gil's piece and making mental corrections. The years took a toll on him. His graying hair finally turned to white and thinned. The silence of his office was a stark contrast to the scene outside, where his reporters scramble to piece the evening edition together.

He grabbed his red marker beside him and wrote a note at the top of the page. Finished, Perry White strode out of his office and shouted, "Gil!"

There were times he felt like a teacher to grown-up adults who call themselves journalists. Very few of these men and women knew what true, fact-based, ethical journalism is and it saddened his heart. Sure they write good prose, he has no problem with that, but they lack the fire of a reporter.

In particular, the fire of his star reporters.

Gil went to him and listened intently to his corrections. He went away to type those. Perry shook his head and returned inside his office; arranging the front page for the evening edition. Too bad Kent is out to cover a mob fight in Ace o' Clubs. His article on Lexcorp would do nicely on tonight's front page though...

Speaking of the city beat, where the hell is Lane?

He glanced at the clock that hung on the other side of his office and sighed. He'd give her the fifteen minutes that she still has.

_Gone for five years and now has a pre-schooler with her_, he mused. Sometimes, he sensed the weary treatment of the whole Planet on the girl_. She's the Chief's favorite_, they say when his back is turned. He knows he must have _none_ but Perry couldn't tell them the reason why he'd come to love Lois Lane like his own daughter.

He'd better leave out the fact that the sixteen-year old girl turned up at his office with a damn good story enough to make Perry have her write for the lovelorn column on Sundays. From then on, as natural as it happened she learned the ropes from him. To say he was proud would be an understatement.

Also, it was partially because... she's like the daughter he and Alice never had.

A stubborn one at that.

Too stubborn to stay under his wing and even had the guts to fly all the way to Europe just because she didn't want the rumor mill to go overdrive on her. Told him she's had her share of gossips with Superman and everything. Perry respected her decision, and with much regret, drafted up a recommendation for her to a rival media outlet.

He knew the _real _reason to the emergency packing that sent Lois away, all right. But he never told her that he suspected something fishy. Perry's a professional. Thirty-five years in the industry taught him that much.

Just as he was on the verge of a good headline, his old Nokia phone whirred. Perry located it under the mock newspaper template he had been putting together. Picking it up, he wondered why he even bothered with technology. It can disrupt a genius in thought.

The message was from Lois. _Sorry I'm gonna be late Chief, the sitter just dropped by._

_Hmph. Mothers. Of course the kid comes first. _Perry thought to himself. He didn't reply and went back to composing his headline. Alice was the same with their three boys. But for Lois, it meant that her job would fall into second place. And that simply spells another liability for the Planet.

Perry couldn't risk it, knowing how drastically the Lois Lane of five years prior who was a career-driven newshound changed in a short span of time. But maybe he'd give the poor girl a chance. She needed it badly now. And as a sort of second father, he felt he should take care of her.

* * *

Metropolis hasn't changed that much. Lois thought considerably as she glanced around a city she once was familiar with. Her car wouldn't be available until next week, so she made a sprint to the Planet on her patent pumps. Rain just came a few hours ago, making her heels squeak with every step on an occasional puddle here and there. The swarm of strangers never felt as welcoming as it did now. Lois would have to worry dealing with familiar faces later.

_Thank God for Perry White_, she reminded herself. Bless the old man to take her in again, after her awkward and tear-driven resignation five years ago. She felt indebted to him and brought a souvenir with her. Sort of a gift; even if Mr. White wasn't exactly keen on gifts. She has much to tell him and thank him for.

Lois kept a tight grip on her bag that hung on her shoulder. The red trench coat was one that she often wore to work overseas. Especially that one stint in London, where rain and cold weather drenched her through. She felt confident in it and her black slacks tonight; they seem appropriate enough for a meeting with her editor.

Last night, Lucy had called it a "Mommy suit" and laughed at her face. She tried to not be hurt by the remark; her sister certainly meant for it to be a harmless joke. But it did keep Lois awake with questions. She never regretted being a mother. Her baby is the best thing that ever happened to her. She just regretted loving her child's father.

Instinctively, as she waited to cross the pedestrian with the crowd towards the Daily Planet that's just at the other side, Lois looked up at the overcast sky. How that certain _someone _managed to turn her life upside down and then proceeded to kick it in a bucket she didn't know. She had always kept a wall around her and Lucy. But when he came, that wall she built for herself came tumbling down and down...

Until she was left to pick up what's left of the bricks... Alone.

The green light signaled for the pedestrian and Lois moved with the crowd. Two minutes to go. Surely, Perry White wouldn't mind two minutes? She's still not late for all the care in the world. She hasn't even got dinner before she took out to sprint. Forgot to take even one bite. Lucy had baked a good dinner from the leftovers in her refrigerator this noon which Aliyah the sitter heated just before she went away. Lois ended up walking to the Planet halfway only to be reminded by her stomach with a loud rumble.

The Daily Planet, with its golden globe on top, loomed above her. Lois dashed inside. She would build back her walls and make a new start. After all, Lanes never give up.

Even if the bargain meant working with Clark Kent again.

Perry wasn't too enthusiastic on Kent staying around for the night. He advised him to call it a day and go home. Clark Kent had never been stubborn. Now, from the glass walls of his office, Perry watched Kent pack his notes in his briefcase. The evening edition pulled through, much to his relief. The presses must be warming up copies now.

Just as Kent disappeared to the stock room, Lane entered the bullpen. Perry smiled. He had been wrong, all right. As usual, Lois Lane has surprises under her belt. She was walking confidently and politely dismissed an intern who offered to show her to Perry's room. Even if she did wear a suit that made her look more mature, Perry thought she just looked more like the respected, dignified Pulitzer-prize winner than the young, impulsive woman that she was years ago.

Jimmy Olsen was shocked too. He stroked up a conversation with his idol and was about to say more when Lois told him the Chief wanted to see her. The Chief returned to his seat behind his desk when she entered.

"Hi, Chief," she said, closing the glass door behind her. Perry nodded and motioned for the chair in front of her.

"Sit, Lane," he said, "We have a _lot_ to talk about." He noted the wedding band on her finger. It did not escape Perry White's amazing tenacity at recalling that in records, Lois Lane certainly hadn't married anyone in the past five years.

She smiled and dropped on the seat instantly. "Thanks, Perry. About that-"

He stopped her with an open palm raised. "Don't thank me just yet. Cosby transferred to the _Star_. And who else could I have hired back than my Pulitzer-prize winner?"

"Still, Chief," she insisted, but more respectfully than she normally does, "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

Perry nodded. "It's nothing, Lois... Am I seeing clearly? Do I notice a softer side of the tough-as-nails Lois Lane? Is this a life change?" His otherwise hard-edged silver eyes sparked with good humor. Lois shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Her superior's candid comment caught her unaware. She certainly didn't want to think of it as _soft_. She just wanted to lie low on all the harshness with a child in her care. "For what happened to me, Chief, a 'life change' is putting it mildly."

"It gets better," he assured her with fatherly wisdom, "Trust me. And Alice raised three boys without me as a hands-on father."

She smiled but didn't feel yet that she's ready to discuss her personal problems with Perry. Even if he has become like a father to her. "I'm not late, right?"

"No," he said, checking his wristwatch, "Just in time." Perry looked up and saw Clark Kent outside clearing his desk. He glanced back at Lois and cleared his throat. "I'm giving you the editorials before you go back to your beat."

Her face told him explicitly that she didn't want the arrangement. But instead of a snappy, demanding question she simply said, "Don't know what editorial you could possibly want from me."

"After that Pulitzer article? You tell me what, Lane." He raised an eyebrow. "Kent's on the city beat. Took over after you went away. No partner ever since."

Lois couldn't help but wince. She kept reminding herself that she has to be a professional with these arrangements. Going back to the Planet means going back to working side-by-side with Clark. Going back to Metropolis just means she will inevitably run up into Superman. This was his territory after all.

The only reply she could give Perry White was lame enough. "Oh." Five years. She prepared her heart, mind, and psyche in those five years. But now that the reality hit hard with Perry's mention of Clark, Lois doubted if she could do it.

Nonsense. Of course she can do it. She'd gone through many things in life alone. Kent would not be a problem.

He wouldn't be. Would he?

"So," Perry resumed, leaning back to his seat, "Have you found a place yet?"

A great load of worry lifted from her mind when he changed the topic. "I'm currently staying with my sister. But I've already found a place, just a few blocks from here. I'm just waiting for the papers." _And money_, she added to herself.

The Chief nodded. "If you need help, Alice has a few agents that she knows well."

"Really, you've done more than enough," Lois said, truthfully, "I don't want to burden you or Alice anymore."

Another eyebrow raised; Perry White couldn't believe he was speaking with Lois Lane. Maybe motherhood really changed her... for the _better_. "Believe me, Lois. It's a little thing. Besides, you _will_ write me another Pulitzer."

She grinned. "I will." Then her hands opened her bag and she retrieved a dolphin paperweight. "This is for you Perry. I missed five of your birthdays already. Thank you for all the help."

Perry White stared at her, surprised. "Why thank you, Lois. How thoughtful."

"It's a little thing."

* * *

When Clark went out of the stock room, Jimmy immediately went to him with a face all bright and jolly. He pushed his glasses far back to his nose and wished that he hadn't smelled of smoke from the fire at Suicide Slum.

"CK, you won't believe who just came here and is now sitting inside the Chief's office," Jimmy started, challenging him to ask who it is.

What Jimmy didn't know, and Clark hated to break it to him, he already knew who it was that the kid was referring to. He was flying back to the Planet when he heard that familiar heartbeat. Clark thought it was an illusion brought by his weary heart. However, looking at Jimmy now, he didn't need to see to believe.

Five years was not enough to forget her. Her empty desk taunted him every day. It made matters worse that she used to work across him. Two years into that gloom and depression, he fell in love with his new partner. Yet sometimes he wondered if she never really needed him, or if she is safe and sound wherever she is. Even if Diana was there, he never really forgot Lois Lane.

His brief wife. And then not.

"Uh, who is it?" Clark turned his mild-mannered facade again. Jimmy beamed even more and said excitedly...

"Miss Lane!"

_Mrs. Kent, actually, if you wanna get technical_, Clark thought to himself. He fancied that he was still married in those lonely nights. There was actually a marriage, and Lois said 'I do' to him willingly as he did to her. But he had to deny it. Deny her.

Her tear-stained face flashed back in his subconscious. _Why Clark? Why?_

_I have to save the world, Lo. _Kryptonian kisses. The best way to annul a marriage. The horrifying events of five years ago pranced around like a circus tiger in his mind. Clark hung his head and completely forgot that Jimmy was there.

"Now you don't look _that _happy," Jimmy pointed out, confused.

"I am happy," Clark said with a sigh. "She didn't call us."

Jimmy shrugged. "I think it's supposed to be a surprise."

Clark nodded and left Jimmy, going to his desk quickly nearly toppling over Cat Grant's stash of papers. She gave him an evil eye and resumed to her work. Composing himself, he tuned his super-hearing on and chose to listen in to bits of what the Chief and Lois were talking about.

Her back was turned to him. She wore a red coat and her hair was denser, tumbling in careless waves, than when he last saw it. He promised he would not use his power on eavesdropping, but her abrupt return pushed him to break his self-imposed rule for once.

_"It gets better," _Perry said_, "Trust me. And Alice raised three boys without me as a hands-on father."_

He thought his heart dropped down to his stomach. What could Mr White mean with that?

Does that mean what he thinks he means?

Good grief, Clark Kent. It's been five years. Get over it_. If you have a kid she would have told you about it. She is not the type of woman to hide secrets. Even as big as a pregnancy. _He stopped short of clicking his briefcase close, waiting for Lois to speak.

Then again, she cannot even remember that they were actually married.

_"I'm not late, right?"_

Perry answered, _"No, just in time."_

Just like a good reporter. She knew well from her interviewees that the best way to comment on something is to avert the obvious and go subtle. Witty as ever. Clark sighed and picked up his parcel. He doesn't want to hear more. Hearing her mere voice brought back nostalgic memories he doesn't want to divulge in. Not with Diana waiting for him at the Gold Room.

He could do this.

Maybe.

* * *

"I win!" Lara Lane raised her hands in victory, turning to her Aunt Lucy. Her blue eyes shone bright with excitement.

Lucy laughed and placed her hands on her hips, towering over her 3 and a half feet tall niece. "No, _I_ win!"

Lois opened the door of her sister's apartment only to see that Lucy and Lara are laughing in front of the television set. Both girls were holding guitars. Both looked at her way too with smiles. The older one with green eyes and the younger one with blue eyes.

The little girl's face brightened. She quickly laid the guitar down to the beige carpeted floor and ran to Lois. "Mommy!"

Her mother knelt and embraced her. An hour with Perry and yet she already missed her daughter terribly. She wondered if she could survive working all day far from her little girl. But that's a thing she'll just see in the future. Lois smiled at her sister who just finished turning the game console off to greet her.

"How long have you been here?" Lois asked. Her blonde-haired sister shrugged and grinned.

"Thirty minutes," Lucy replied, brushing her short hair back. "How'd it go, sis?"

Dark-haired Lara looked up at her mother expectantly. "It was fine," Lois said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "I'll start tomorrow."

"Yey!" Lara exclaimed.

"Nice." Lucy grinned. "That's great! Uhm...Anyway, Lara and I have news for you."

Lois frowned. She knew with a mother's instinct that she would not like any of what she'll be hearing next. Lara shied away from Lois and kept her gaze at her feet. Lucy crossed her arms and smiled, half-sarcastically.

"Should I be worried?" Lois asked, more to her daughter than to her sister.

Lara's blue eyes looked up at her again. How painful it is to look at her and try not to remember. Lois nodded for her to say something, but obviously the little girl won't be speaking.

"She broke the bidet," Lucy said nonchalantly, as if broken bidets was something she dealt with every day.

Lois' gentle lilac eyes quickly turned a raging purple. "You did what, Lara?"

The girl fiddled with the tassels on her sweater. "I-I did not me-mean to break it... I just... just gripped it so hard... Mommy... I'm sorry." Her little voice broke. Oh, Lois knew all right. She knew why. Her heart felt like it was breaking too, seeing her little girl make a mistake because of a power she surely did not wish for. The powers do not manifest every day...making it easier to hide. Lois made a mental note to talk to Lara about it and teach her, hopefully, to control it. Damn. How'd she raise a superpowered child?

"Tell Aunt Lucy you're sorry."

"She already did, Lo. It's okay." Lucy frowned. It was unnecessary. She never cared for things in her bathroom anyway. Nevertheless, she nodded and smiled when Lara looked her way. "It's okay cutie."

"Be careful next time, sweetie. You know you break things just be careful. We don't want to destroy Aunt Lucy's home," Lois said softly, brushing Lara's long, dark wavy hair. Turning to Lucy, she sighed. "I'll pay for that."

"What?" Lucy said, her eyes widening. "Lo, it's all right. I just worry that this kid might break more. Trust me it's all right. I don't use it anyway." She ruffled Lara's hair and laughed. "Has an iron grip, you know that? You'd be a world-class karate master if you train that hands of yours niece."

_Iron grip_, Lois echoed mournfully, _Oh Luce if you only knew. _Maybe Lucy has a guess, but knew better than to pry.

Lara smiled a watery smile at them. Her mother scooped her up in her arms. "You sure, Luce?"

Lucy nodded, chuckling. "I'm sure, Lo. Positive. Besides, she's a good girl. You are, Lara, aren't you? We played Guitar Master and the riffs are still there."

The girl laughed too and told her mother proudly, "I beat Lucy!"

"Wait 'til I rev my hands up tomorrow," Lucy said, tickling Lara which brought tons of giggles from her. "Oh, she reminds me nothing of you, sis."

"No," Lara protested, "I look like Mommy. We both have black hair." She beamed up at her mother.

Lois frowned as she and Lara went to the kitchen. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Lucy said, shrugging innocence. "Just the hair but…Not your eyes. Or Mom's eyes. Or Dad's eyes. Or your face shape?"

Lois sighed at her sister and sent her a meaningful look. Lucy nodded, taking her cue. Fear strikes her whenever her elder sister sent her patented version of the Lane death glare. "But she does resemble some Sullivans. If not for the dark, dark hair. You do remember Aunt Chloe, Lara?"

Lara faced her cheerful aunt Lucy and shook her head.

"We went to Smallville when she's just a year old," Lois explained, scouring the counter for a leftover casserole, "She cannot remember it, of course." Ah, _Smallville_. Yep, she literally begged Chloe not to tell anyone she was there. Lucy was with their Dad in Fort Knox and just managed to go to the Sullivan's at Smallville just about near time that Lois was already leaving for Germany with her new infant.

"Oh," Lucy said, the memory dawning on her, "Riiight. You were just a cute, little baby back then."

"Uhuh." Lois frowned to herself when she looked back at that visit to Chloe's in retrospect. She was such a fool to dare show up in Smallville, Kansas and risk her - their - daughter. If anything, some part - some _foolish, romantic, idiotic _part - of her wished that Clark hadn't taken her note so seriously and would eventually find her. They'd have some closure and settle things once and for all.

But that didn't happen.

And she survived without Superman for five years.

"You had some dinner already?" Lois asked blindly, turning the topic away from Lara. Her parents had already frowned upon her having a child out of marriage. Mom would be _livid_ if she knew who the father was. Dad would send a troop after him.

Lois hated to explain it but there was a marriage. She was crystal clear sure - as clear as Kryptonian crystals - that there was.

The bitter part about it, her dear husband thought he could erase marriage so easily from her mind. And he denied it. Denied it a couple of times.

Lara hugged her neck. "Chicken casserole. It was so good!"

"Yes," Lucy said, reaching for a plastic container in the refrigerator, "You literally ran away, or so the sitter told me. You hungry aren't you?"

Lois nodded mutely and landed Lara on her two feet.

So, that damn alien doesn't need to know he's a father either. If he cannot stand up and be a man for her, what more would she expect he'd do for his own daughter?

He'd save the world first before Lara. She was positively sure of it.

Just like Dad.

* * *

Later on, Lois was typing on her laptop in the guest room Lucy had prepared for her and Lara. The child was busy putting on her pajamas, while Lois took glances of her from time to time. After Lara had pulled a pink shirt over her head, she walked up to her mother and tapped her knee. Lois turned to her and smiled. The little girl raised her arms, and Lois acquiesced, placing Lara on her lap.

"What are you doin'?" Lara asked, her eyebrows knotting. Lois wondered why she'd ask when Lara had seen her type away since she was born but then noticed that the monitor was on a search result for Superman. His logo and every picture of him available on the Internet. Although hurting, Lois had always been the one to ease out grudges in her heart. Searching Superman is purely a professional pursuit now...

And a coping mechanism to prepare her for tomorrow.

"Mommy's writing."

"But you don't like him."

"I have to get money, kiddo. I write even what I don't like."

Lara frowned and used the mouse to scroll the page. Then her eyes lit up. "Mommy that's _you_!"

Lois narrowed her eyes to see the picture and found _that _monumental moment that cemented both her and _his _fame. She was wearing that vibrant yellow black-striped suit. He was wearing his classic costume. Her awestruck face looking up at her uncanny savior was taken at a golden moment by whoever shot it. It wasn't Jimmy. Perry had scolded the kid for that missed opportunity. "Yup. That's me."

"Wow!" Lara's eyes widened. "You met Superman?"

_More than that, kiddo_. Lois kissed her daughter's forehead. "I actually did. You know, Mommy's the first person to interview him."

"He's your friend?"

Lois nodded. "Once."

"Not now?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Why?" Lara looked up at her. "My classmates say he's a good guy. And he's savin' lotsa lotsa people! Penelope says her dad was alive because Superman stopped a landslide!"

"Someday," Lois said wistfully, her heart aching at how much Lara adored her father. People love Superman, that's just what it is. Who cares about a spurned, neglected Lois Lane? No one. Only her family and close friends. But even then, _they_ didn't know the truth. "Someday, Mommy will tell you why. But now. You need to _sleep_." Lois carried Lara in her arms and tucked her to bed. Lara yawned and complained about hanging her story there. Lois only smiled. "Good night sweetheart, I love you."

"Good night, Mommy," Lara blew her a kiss. "I love you very much." She turned to her side and closed her eyes. Lois stayed there for a moment, brushing her daughter's hair. She never thought her life would be like this. Broken. She made a mistake trusting her heart to him...But Lara. Lara's never a mistake. If only...If only she could turn back time. If only she had been sure of herself...

"Mommy?"

"Hey," Lois turned to find Lara's eyes open and looking at her. "What is it?"

"What time will you be back tomorrow?"

"Maybe at dinner," Lois sighed. "I'm sorry I have to leave again, sweetie. But Mommy has to work for a living. You're okay with Aliyah, right?"

Lara nodded.

Lois kissed her cheek. "And Aunt Lucy comes home earlier than me."

"Her vacation will be be over soon."

Lois sighed, "I...Maybe your Grandma won't mind?"

"Grandma?" Lara's eyes widened. She was spoiled bad by her Grandma Ella. "Yey! Please, please?"

"I haven't called her yet. But okay, since you're so happy about it." Lois placed the covers over her little daughter and added sternly, "Go to sleep, young lady."

"Aye aye, Mommy," Lara cheerfully said, "Good night!"

"Good night." Lois kissed her daughter's cheek one last time before going back to her laptop. She closed all the tabs and shut it down. Work waits for her at the Planet. Enough worrying about him. Maybe she can enjoy these last moments of relative silence with her child before chaos greeted her the following morning. Back to Metropolis...

And back to Clark.


End file.
